The Saint Of Sinners
by LordBahamut'sgirl
Summary: This one man was killing seven people for every town that holds sins. Now Squall is tasked to find the man to stop him. But, the man is closer to him than he even knows. Dont know if I will add yaoi.


_**Warning: This is going to be dark and Religious. This also involves Squall Leonhart from FF8. **_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned this, I would be rich. But I'm poor. So you know.**_

_**-- --**_

He waited on top of a building, smiling in glee as the filthy masses below him walked about during the night hours. The sinful masses below were oblivious to the killer as he looked for his next, unwitting victim. The sickeningly sweet smell of sin was what drove the man to do what he did. Royal blue eyes scoured the people until he chanced upon a man, with a transvestite boy, cheating on his heavily pregnant wife.

"Ah, Lust. You shall be purified of your wanton need for sexual debauchery. And your soul will be saved." The black-robed man stood up, using a dark and ancient power to teleport him to the ground, near the two clearly stoned figures. He followed the two, his power making him invisible to anyone that dared look his way.

The two were about to enter a cheap and smelly motel, when they suddenly stopped. But before the dark-clad man could think that maybe they knew he followed, they resumed again, giggling madly. They went to the counter and bought a room for the night, the older man seemed to be a wealthy corporate owner as he was the one buying everything.The two went to the room, taking little heed of the shadows that darkened as the robed man followed, using his power to walk through the door and to the end of the bed.

The clothes were taken off with little difficulty and both males were on the bed, the older man preparing the teen as the younger of the two started stroking himself. The robed figure sighed in disgust as the older man spoke filthy words that weren't meant to be spoken.

As he spoke, the robed figure took out a dagger that was stained with blood and had intricate carvings of religious symbols of purity on the blade and hilt. And just as the old man was about to enter the teen, the blade went deep into his heart, cutting off any chance for the man to speak any more damning filth. As the old man fell on top of the now terrified teen, the robed figure smiled in murderous glee.

"Do not worry. If I was here to kill you, you would be dead." And the man vanished into the shadows, letting the terrified teenager scream until morning, where the police of Deling City would find him, half insane and babbling about the new, and deadly threat to all sinners everywhere.

The Saint of Sinners.

Squall woke up out and stretched, without waking Rinoa, still in bed. He was amazed that he didn't feel sore or like he got hit by a bus. He started to wiggle his way out of his fiancée's arms when she decided to hug him, proving to the brunette that she was awake.

"Morning, Rinoa. What time is it?" She looked over at the wall clock and sighed.

"Six-thirty A.M. Time for your shower in the cold and your newspaper, screaming about this Saint of Sinners creep. In the ninth week in a row." Squall nodded. The guy was extremely proficient in killing people, so it was natural that Squall was going through all the paperwork to see if the Saint was once a SeeD.

"Squall, what if he wasn't a SeeD? What if he's just that lucky? Or worse, a man that somehow gained a Sorceress's power?" Squall sighed, a tingle of fear going down his spine as the thought of a man with the blessed curse of Hyne chilling him to the bone.

"I hope that is not what we have. But I can't do anything without any government contracts or an individual one. And if a man DOES have the power of a sorceress, then we will have to work overtime to defeat him." Both were silent until Seifer started banging on Squall's door.

"Hey, Commander. Better hurry before Chicken Wuss gets to the showers. Looks like him and Irvine were playing poker again last night." Squall nodded and got up, getting his stuff as he opened the door and walked out into the strangely chilly halls.

"AC go nuts?" Siefer shrugged, noting the same thing. They went to the showers and washed quickly, as the cool air seemed to follow into the steaming hot room. They got out as Zell and Irvine walked in, the blond martial artist screaming obscenities at Squall and Seifer for taking all the hot water. Both men chuckled at the word choices and went to their offices.

"Well, back to work…" and they settled in for the day.

-- --

The Saint wondered if the woman had any caring feelings in her at all. She was dragging her one-year-old son by the hair and forcing him to keep up to her rapid pace. The Saint did not like how she treated her child, nor did he like the bruises that littered his legs.

"Hurry up, you little bastard! I can't believe this. I had to come home early to tend to your stupid clothes and all. Why did I get to have such a stupid BABY?!" She took her house key out and unlocked her door, practically throwing her child into the house as she walked in.

She glared balefully as he started to whimper. His nose had started to bleed since he fell face first onto the concrete floor. He crawled to his pillow in a corner as she went to the bathroom to change out of her suit into her fancy dress to have a dinner with her executive boyfriend.

The Saint slowly became visible to the boy, so as not to scare him, and knelt to look at the damage that the woman caused. The child whimpered more as a bare hand touched his face and healed his nose. The boy looked at the man with clear, purple eyes that were wide with amazement. The man smiled fondly and the boy returned smile brightly, for the robed man took away all his pain. But his smile was short-lived as his mother came back with a clothes hanger with which to beat him.

"Hey, who the hell are you and why the fuck are you messing with that bastard?" The man stood up, making sure his cowl hid his face, and turned to the woman he would kill.

"Pride, what do you harm your blessed gift for? He is an innocent child that knows no better." The woman snorted in derision at the thought that the baby would be a GIFT.

"He's nothing more than noisy trash that should be set out on Wednesday. No one wants a woman with so much potential like me with a BABY. Those smelly things aren't worth the trouble you get with them." The Saint sighed in mock sadness.

"Then I must kill you for harming such a wonderful child. You are Pride and I will purify you of your sins." She was about to call him something when the dagger came out of his sleeve, covered in the dried blood of his previous victims. That was when she realized that he was the Saint of Sinners from the papers and she was going to die.

"Wha-no! No, you can't! I'm a loving mo-ugh…" The dagger waited for no words of false tellings. Those words died on her lips as the blade dove deep into her soul-damned heart. With little effort, he pulled the blade out and wiped it clean on a rag from his pocket. It was time he bathed the blade in holy water to purify the dark taint of the sins he had slain. But before that…

The child started to cry out of hunger and the need to be changed. The Saint put the blade away and went to pick the child up to do just that. The boy looked at him with wide, curious eyes as the Saint took him to his room.

The Saint didn't really care if the baby pushed his cowl down. Not like the young boy would remember anyway.

"Sa-Sa!" The Saint of Sinners smiled and started to change the boy's diaper. He had a severe diaper rash and a nasty cut on his rear that had been put there by a familiar clothes hanger…

After a small application of healing magic, the baby was fine and continued calling him Sa-Sa. The boy seemed to be very hungry as well, nibbling on the Saint's hem.

"Hmm… what to do with you? Ah, why didn't I think it sooner? I know exactly what to do with you…"

-- --

Squall, reading the paper, sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he scanned the blaring headlines.

**Saint of Sinners kills abusive mom. Gives baby to caring orphanage.**

This wouldn't have been really bad if the orphanage in question wasn't the one he'd been raised in for part of HIS life. Edea had called last night saying that someone left a baby boy on her doorstep. She assumed it was the Saint since the man was in a black robe and full of dark power. But before she could ask anything after taking the baby, the man vanished into thin air, like he wasn't even there.

"Hey, Squall. See you read the news. What do you think of that?" asked Zell as he walked into the office to sit in a chair. Squall sighed in frustration; the murderer was COMPLETELY elusive and any information on him had so far been impossible to find.

"Yeah. He paid a visit to Matron last night with the baby. She called, telling me all about it. I'm beginning to have second thoughts about the Governments putting that Contract binding on us." Zell was about to say something when Rinoa came in with an envelope.

"You got mail. From the Corbine Corporation. They want this Saint of Sinners dead really bad." Squall took the envelope and opened it, scanning the contents quickly.

"They are willing to pay five million gil for him? Dead or alive? They are pretty pissed." The others, stunned by the amount, could only nod. Squall quickly took a contract out and signed it, putting it in a new envelope so that he could mail it back for them to sign.

The Gardens' computers were messing up, so the preferred mode for long distance contracting was through the snail mail. And phones worked wonders too.

"Okay, as long as we got that out of the way… Zell, I want you to go to town and look into all available information on this 'Saint of Sinners.' Rinoa, you and Quistis can go to Matron and see if you can sense the trace amounts of the man's energy. And Xu, I want those reports on those recent and most unusual monster attacks. They started at the same time the Saint first appeared." The three nodded and left, leaving Squall to the work on his desk and to a headache that painkillers never relived, nor was it ever far away.

"Work…"

-- --

_Okay, I know this first chapter is short, but the next one aught to be longer than this. And hopefully, I can get the others done too! Laters._


End file.
